Castlevania: Warriors Of The Past Part II
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: The conclusion to the WOTP arch. If you have been paying attention you may be able to figure out who Saint Germain and Zed are talking about in the ending. This is the arch where everything starts to unravel and take shape.
1. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: 1797

"Incredible," Simon stated once they were through the void.

The four gazed around at their new surroundings. Once again they were in a village, however there were not any villagers walking around.

_"Well done," _Saint Germain's voice echoed around them, _"I had my doubts when I first sent you out on your own, but you're passing with flying colors."_

"Who's there?" Simon demanded and reached for his whip.

"Don't worry about him," Hugh stated, "That's Saint Germain."

Saint Germain laughed slightly, his good mood seemingly had passed, _"It's nice to see you still in one piece Simon Belmont. Formalities are beyond me at this point, but I welcome you to our cause never the less. Now down to business…"_

"Hold on," a man stated from the far side of the village, "Before you continue your little quest I have a bit of advice for the four of you."

Walking towards them was Saint Germain's acquaintance. He appeared to be walking normally, but he was moving much too fast.

"Him I'm not too sure about," Hugh said and hardened his eyes.

A sigh echoed from above, _"Do you always have to interrupt?"_

Disregarding Saint Germain's question the man stated simply, "I go by Zed. What you three are doing is forbidden, but I am led to believe that if situations arise I can step in at any time and put an end to this little quest of yours."

"Wait," Serenity said, "our little mission of ours was given to us by Saint Germain. We weren't even aware something like this was possible. Besides, we're bringing together forces to secure the safety of the future."

Zed laughed at this, "By that do you mean put an end to Lord Dracula, or are you planning on erasing all the evil in the world?" When silence met him he continued, "What most people, Saint Germain included, don't understand is that for light to exist there has to be a balance of darkness, of evil if you will. How do you judge when there's no evil in the world?"

"From the sound of it you are on _his _side," Nathan spat coming forward, "Dracula was saying the same thing when we banished him."

"Lord Dracula seems to be the only one with any sense, but I assure you I am on my own side. Saint Germain and myself are not supposed to interfere with time or destiny. By doing so we put every single realm and era in danger," Zed explained facing Nathan directly.

_"Enough arguing," _Saint Germain called, _"We don't have time for it. Now listen, you are in 1797. The same circumstances stand as before. You will not be seen until you are ready, and you must obtain the warrior we need…however…."_

"You are on a time limit," Zed finished, "Did you think you could come and go as you please? You are being watched by eyes that can see you regardless if others cannot. You were very lucky last time, but I cannot deny that you are in danger of being found out, which means Saint Germain and myself are in danger as well."

"Something is after us?" Serenity stated looking around.

_"Do not worry Serenity, it doesn't know where you are yet, but what Zed says is true," _Saint Germain replied, _"You will have to be quick with finding your second ally, so I brought you through to a later time."_

"Wait," Serenity called, "you know, don't you, what is happening in this time?"

Silence, and then Zed answered, "We know. That's why he brought you to later in the evening. By the time you get to the castle and find the throne room you should be able to reveal yourselves right then and there."

"Serenity," Nathan started, "What are you talking about?"

Taking a breath Serenity replied, "This is the year Dracula's Curse took Richter Belmont under its control."

"What?!" Simon shouted, "A Belmont under Dracula's control? That's absurd."

"It's just like before then," Hugh said looking off to the distance where a castle stood silently, "Richter was believed to be killed by Dracula's son after he succumbed to the curse. I had no idea this actually happened, I thought it was just an old legend."

"Believe me, it happened," Nathan said grabbing his sister by the arm, "We have to go."

Nodding Serenity and the others began to run towards the castle when Zed called after them, "Serenity." Stopping she turned, "Will you be able to handle it?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll have to," she said simply and ran off with the others.

The four ran on in silence. Hugh and Simon were a bit confused by Zed's parting words, but Nathan understood them perfectly. Back in the village Zed was preparing to return to Saint Germain when a voice echoed down to him.

_"I don't understand why you had to go in person," _Saint Germain said.

Stepping through his portal he walked into the church moments later stating, "Don't tell me it makes you uneasy."

"It can sense when one of us travels through time, or did you forget that?" he asked glaring at him from his seat.

Zed laughed, "Of course I remember, I also remember that another certain someone can sense it as well."

"You can't be serious!" Saint Germain shouted as he slowly rose to his feet.

Zed looked at him with malice as his smile widened, "You don't honestly think I came here out of concern? My dear friend, you should know me better then that."

Eyes watched as the four hunters ran through the dense forest on the way to the castle. They were not the eyes that had been watching them in the previous time, nor were they the eyes of Zed or Saint Germain. They narrowed as the hunters passed onto the bridge and into the caste gates. Though the darkness of the night an even darker aura surrounded the bright eyes that were returning to the current time. They had seen what they needed to, and the lips beneath them smiled.

Everything was going according to plan. There was no fun in obtaining what you desire without some sort of a fight. Of course the fool Saint Germain would want to rally an army, and why not? Let the hunters go through time as much as they wanted and bring back any number or warriors from the past, the end result would be the same. The prize would be won either way, and death would be given to the foolish hunters. Merciless or brutal, it mattered not.


	2. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Past Meets Present

Serenity and the others ran into the castle at full speed. As with the previous castle they had no idea where they were going, only that they needed to get to the throne room. The moment they entered the castle they could sense Richter and Alucard, as well as another person who was close to both of them.

"Can you tell where they are?" Hugh shouted as the group ran through a corridor.

"All I can tell you is that they are above us," Nathan replied.

The four ran past a number of monsters and demons before coming to a stop somewhere on the fourth floor. A heavy presence wavered in the air around them, causing them to pause.

"What is that?" Simon questioned reading himself for battle.

Serenity cautiously put a hand on his arm and stated, "We won't be seen until we're ready, be calm Simon. I think this is…"

Before she could finish her sentence a man walked out of the shadows and headed down the hall.

"Is that Alucard?" Nathan questioned.

"Alucard?" Simon replied, "Who is Alucard?'

Serenity walked ahead watching him go and replied, "He is Adrian Tapes, the son of Dracula."

"By the Gods," Simon said in wonder and horror, "I had forgotten he had a son. Does he survive in your time?"

Serenity turned to face him, "Yes, but he turned against his father and fought against him alongside your father years before this happened. He put himself in a deep sleep after that battle, but after Dracula resurrected in this time, 1797, he woke up. That's what he told me anyway."

"You spoke with him?" Simon questioned.

"No," Serenity responded looking away, "his father told me."

Simon remained silent as they began following Alucard. Saint Germain had brought them to a point before the battle, not after. Back in the present time Zed was laughing at his incompetence as the two watched the hunters' progress.

"You'd think a "wanderer of time" would be able to send us to when we were supposed to arrive, and not before," Hugh whispered as they began their journey upstairs.

"I wouldn't expect something like time travel to be a simple process," Nathan whispered back crossly, "be thankful we arrived at all."

Serenity laughed at this, and when she did Alucard turned around to face them. Their hearts stilled as the half vampire stared blankly back at them. Narrowing his eyes he began to inch back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Hugh whispered nervously, "He doesn't see us does he?"

"Quiet," Nathan replied silently.

The four began walking backwards slowly as Alucard closed the gap between them. Their eyes never leaving his, and it seemed that his eyes were staring right into each of theirs. Serenity bent and tried to grab for a loose stone, but her hand passed right through it.

"I think he can sense us," she whispered as they continued to back up, "or someone else is coming. Either way I think we're safe."

As if in response to her theory a young woman passed through Nathan and Simon's body.

"I'm sorry for startling you," she said with a small curtsy.

"You didn't startle me," Alucard said coldly, "I thought…never mind, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you rescue Richter," she replied.

Shaking his head Alucard grabbed her arm, "No, you'll only be in the way. I promised you I'd take care of it."

"Alucard!" the girl shouted, "You're going to kill him aren't you?! That's why you don't want me there!"

Serenity was taken back by how fiercely Alucard glared at the girl. His expression softened slightly as tears poured down her face and she sank down to the stone steps.

"Alucard please," she sobbed, "you can't kill Richter. He's like a father to me."

"I will do what I can Maria," he said coldly, "but if he is beyond my help I will end his suffering."

The girl, Maria, could hear no more. She got to her feet and ran back down the stairs crying. Her cries echoed through the silent castle as Alucard continued his assent.

"Poor girl," Hugh said as they resumed their journey.

"Who was she? I can't help wondering if she could help us. I could feel her strength, but in the eyes of a hunter she is still just a child," Simon replied, "And she has a strong relationship with my ancestor."

"That must have been Maria Renard," Nathan replied looking towards his sister.

"That would be my guess, at any rate it would explain what she was doing here," Serenity replied, "She was kidnapped by Dracula when she was just a child. Legend says Richter Belmont rescued her, and ended up adopting her into the family."

They followed Alucard through a few more floors before they watched as he entered the throne room alone.

"Should we follow him in?" Hugh asked.

Shaking his head Nathan replied, "No, he has to fight Richter on his own. If we interfere it could change our timeline."

"What if he kills Richter?" Serenity questioned.

"He won't, or at least I don't think he will. Adri…Alucard isn't the kind of person that would kill someone without reason," Nathan replied leaning against one of the walls.

Serenity looked down, "If Richter really is affected by the Curse, that would give him all the reason he needs."

Nathan and the others remained silent as the battle between Richter and Alucard ensued. They could feel both men's resilience as they fought against each other. Richter was trying to overcome the curse while Alucard was fighting against his feelings for the Belmont Clan. Suddenly Richter's life force dropped drastically. Serenity's head shot up and she ran to the door. Ignoring the calls from her brother and Hugh she opened the door in time to see Alucard slam Richter to the ground.

_"Adrian no!" _she called out in her mind.

She did not know what else came with her rapid thoughts, but as Alucard brought his sword up over her head she yelled, "Stop!"

His sword stopped mid swing and he turned his head. Serenity heard gasps behind her, and noticed that her blue aura had vanished.

"Who are you?" Alucard demanded as he pointed the tip of his sword at Richter's neck.

"I'm…," Serenity replied then thought fast, "that doesn't matter. Let Richter go."

"If you're in contact with Maria this doesn't concern you. I know she wants him to live, but…" he began, but was cut short.

"Listen to me," Serenity said, "you may not understand me right now, but I know who and what you are. Please, you have to let Richter go, we need his help."

Alucard glared at her, "This man is infected with Dracula's Curse. Nothing can be done for him. If you want help…then…" he paused looking past her, "Who is that?"

Stepping forward with whip in hand Simon replied, "I am Simon Belmont, ancestor to the man you hold at sword point, release him at once."

Nathan and Hugh also stepped forward, and although they bore no weapons, they stood at the ready for a fight.

"Doppelgangers…no, I sense what you say is true, but how can that be?" Alucard stammered.

"We don't have time to explain," Nathan remarked, "we may already be in trouble the way it is. Step aside Alucard, we need to revitalize Richter and be on our way."

Before anyone could add to Nathan's statement the light in the throne room dimmed slightly, and then began to grow brighter. The floor beneath their feet shook violently, and soon a wide void twice the size they had used to travel between time appeared in front of them.

Back in the present time Saint Germain cursed as the vision of the warriors grew dark. All the while Zed was in a fit of laughter.

"You should have seen this coming from the start my friend," he said as his laughter died away, "it was far too easy to begin with."

"I know that," Saint Germain said whisking the seeing circle away and forming a new one.

Zed smiled at him from across the room and soon his face brightened with more hysteria, "Oh my, don't tell me you sent them back in time without weapons."

Zed's eyes drifted around the room and as he saw Serenity and Hugh's swords and Nathan's whip he broke out in laughter once more. Saint Germain watched as the dark void materializing in front of the hunters grew in size. He felt sick watching their demise at hand. He had one chance to change the future, and because of one mistake everything would fall down around him.

"Don't loose hope yet," Zed stated seriously, "they have two Belmonts and the son of Dracula on their side. I'm sure something will come out of the girl's little misstep."

"For their sake I hope you're right," Saint Germain replied and watched as the battle began.


	3. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: The Reaper Of Time**

"Now what?" Hugh questioned staring at the growing void before them.

Serenity's eyes hardened as she replied, "I don't know, but I think this is my fault."

"Don't start with that nonsense," Nathan began, "you saved Richter."

Shaking her head Serenity replied, "No, we don't know if Adrian was going to kill him or not. For all we know he would have stopped right before the blade came down on him."

Alucard regarded her with interest, "You called me by name just now, how do you know me?"

She looked back to him, but could not get her words to form. With her silence came the painful rumbling of the void, now five times its original size. From it began to emerge a dark being.

"Is that Death?!" Hugh shouted backing away.

"No," Alucard replied, "impossible. Death is gone."

Serenity joined the others by backing away from the being and said, "He's right, this thing isn't Death. Its power is far too great."

The being laughed deep and stated simply, "How amusing, four little mice running loose in time."

His voice sent chills through all of them. Simon bent down and slung an arm of the unconscious Richter over his shoulder. He dragged him back to the far side of the room and withdrew his whip.

"We may not have weapons ourselves," Nathan stated, "but we'll help in any way we can!"

At this Alucard stepped forward and stood side-by-side Simon. The two shared a look, and then they launched themselves at the beast.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Hugh shouted, "They'll need help!"

Hugh was about to run after them when Saint Germain's voice shouted down to them, _"Don't be a fool, you wouldn't last two seconds with that thing!"_

"What's going on?!" Serenity demanded, "What is that thing?"

_"Listen well you three," _he began, _"When you disrupted time that monster you see before you became aware of where you were. That's what has been hunting you, its called the Time Reaper."_

"A reaper of time?" Nathan questioned.

_"Precisely. As with any reaper the Time Reaper looks for souls to take to the afterlife, however it looks for wanderers of time and beings that threaten to alter the past, present, or future. When Serenity was seen by Alucard it began to alter the current and future timeline," _he replied hastily.

"So it was my fault," Serenity stated absently.

Now Zed's voice called down, _"In a word, yes. You don't have time to sit and curse yourself. You have to get away from that thing before it kills you all."_

"What do you suggest we do?" Nathan asked coldly, "We can't just leave Alucard here to fight it by himself. You got us into this mess, now get us out!"

_"Impudent little…" _Zed began, but was cut off by Saint Germain.

_"You can argue about it later, now listen to me, the only way for you to escape the Time Reaper is to seal it," _he explained _"You can't kill it, and the seal won't hold it for long, but once you return to your own time the Reaper will leave you be. Just like Zed and myself it cannot meddle in the affairs of the present time, there would be too many complications."_

"Great, so all we have to do perform a seal and get out of here. Sounds easy enough," Hugh spat.

"Stop," Serenity stated as she watched Alucard and Simon get knocked away, "This was my fault so I'll do the seal. If Simon and Adrian can hold it off a while longer I can form the seal and the two of you can get Richter out of the castle."

"No, I'm not going to leave you behind," Nathan stated and put a hand on her shoulder.

Serenity looked at her brother deep in his eyes and replied, "I'll be right behind you as soon as I finish the seal. It would be too dangerous for all of you to stay here when I perform it," she grasped his hand, "Trust me, I can do this."

Nathan looked at his sister a moment longer before nodding his head. Serenity got into position and began chanting her most powerful sealing spell. Nathan called over to Simon and Alucard and told them to follow them out of the castle as soon as Serenity was ready. Once he had their reassurance he helped Hugh take Richter out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor.

"Serenity, are you sure you want to do this?" Simon shouted as he dodged one of the reaper's attacks, "It seems like an unnecessary risk."

Serenity remained silent for a minute as she finished her spell, then yelled, "Yes, if I would have let things run its course we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Both of you go, the seal is ready!"

The reaper laughed as Alucard and Simon retreated. The two ran past Serenity, but Alucard lingered as Simon left the throne room.

"You knew I wasn't going to kill Richter," he said to her, "How could you know something like that? Who are you, really?"

Taking a breath Serenity replied, "I can't tell you that Adrian, not now. You'll meet me again several years from now, but I won't know you then. My brother and the other hunters are on a quest to vanquish your father for good, but to do that we needed help from other hunters in different eras, that's why we came here tonight, we needed Richter."

Alucard's eyes hardened as she explained the task ahead of them and said, "Take me with you as well, let me be of aid to you."

Serenity looked at him with wide eyes, "Adrian…," she hesitated, "We can't take that chance. You helped when I first became…," she shook her head, "If I brought you with us you wouldn't be there to help everyone you are meant to."

Alucard turned to leave, then stated, "You're a vampire. I could sense it the moment I saw you. You have my father's blood running through your veins, but also…"

Serenity thought she saw him smile as he trailed off and left the room. It had been so long since she saw that cold beautiful smile, and she almost let her guard drop. As the door to the throne room closed she returned her attention back to the Time Reaper.

"Seal!" she yelled and sent the spell towards the reaper.

Laughing the Time Reaper hit the spell away with his scythe making it rebound off the far wall. Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief as the Time Reaper sent a powerful blast at her. It hit her directly, and caused her to crash against the door.

"How clever, little mouse," he laughed in amusement, "but it will take a much more powerful spell to seal me."

Serenity staggered to her feet and could feel warm liquid on her lips. The taste of blood coursed through her mouth and her fangs became more pronounced with each passing moment.

"Little mouse," the Time Reaper taunted "are you aware of what you are? What you have inside of you?"

"I am a vampire," she replied with a growl, "and I have the heart of hunter inside me."

Serenity struggled to remain calm, but the pain in her chest and the taste of blood was beginning to cloud her vision and mind. She could feel her nails grow sharper, and could smell every trace of blood within the castle walls. This was something she had experienced before when she first became a vampire, but there was something else she could feel as well, hatred and rage.

The Time Reaper laughed, "I see, so he didn't tell you. You, little mouse, are so much more then a vampire."

"I'm getting sick of that laugh of yours," she stated darkly.

As the words left her lips Serenity did not recognize her own voice. It was darker and deeper then her voice, and it was full of such bloodlust and hatred that she thought for an instant that it was Lord Dracula's voice. The thought of it sent shivers through her body, and suddenly the air around her began to grow warm.

"You see," the Time Reaper continued, "the air around the undead is cold, yet the air around you is growing hotter and hotter by the second."

What he said was true. She had not noticed it at first, but now the warmth that was surrounding her was as hot and as blazing as a wild fire. Fire. Serenity was suddenly looking at the world through a wall of fire. She was no longer in the castle, but in a village engulfed with flames. She could hear screams, and as she looked down she saw her hands covered in blood.

Serenity staggered and backed away as the vision disappeared, and in its place floated the Time Reaper. He smiled at her and struck her with his scythe. She was sent flying once more and struck the door for the second time. Once on the ground she coughed up blood and looked up at the Time Reaper as he advanced towards her with his scythe held high.

"Good bye, little mouse," he said, and brought the scythe down with incredible strength.


	4. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Weapon Of Legend

Serenity had no time to think. She grasped the first thing her hand brushed over, and flung it with all her might at the Time Reaper. She thought her hand let it go, but she was still grasping what she had found when he reeled back in a mixture of pain and anger. Looking down Serenity saw what she held was a whip, Richter's whip, the Vampire Killer. He must have dropped it while fighting Adrian, and even as the probability of the situation crossed her mind she felt a sharp pain in her hand and the sensation of burning flesh. As it left her hand she saw a deep burn where the weapon had been.

"Damn you," the Time Reaper growled as he held his scythe before him.

Serenity stood to face him. Steeling herself she picked up the Vampire Killer again and lashed out at him. The pain the weapon caused her was to be expected, but how she could wield it at all she could only guess. Legend said that only the Belmont clan or one that was given possession of it by a Belmont was able to use the whip. Serenity was on the offensive until she dropped the whip in pain.

"Now," she began and started a different incantation, "this time won't be so easy for you."

The Time Reaper was staggering before her, but was far from finished. He smiled at her and attacked with his scythe. She moved just in time before being impaled, but the scythe cut open her right shoulder in a long thin line.

"Seal!" she shouted with all her might.

This time the spell hit the ground in front of the reaper and formed four long chains around his body. Serenity was quick with her next incantation, but the Time Reaper was quicker still. He broke free of the chains like they were made of paper and sent Serenity flying once more.

He laughed as she struggled to her feet, "You can't hope to defeat me so easily. My power rivals that of Death himself, how would a child like you be able to seal me?"

Spitting blood to one side Serenity looked up at him. Her body screamed in pain, and her hand was far worse. She could feel her head begin to cloud over with the threat of unconsciousness, but she breathed deep and steadied herself. Her eyes drifted to the whip lying on the ground in front of her. Narrowing her eyes she dove for it, only to get knocked to the side.

"You are a fool, Serenity Graves," the Time Reaper scoffed, "You are beaten, yet you continue to fight. A true mark of a hunter, so as a hunter you will die!"

"Not today," she stammered and lunged for the whip again.

This time she managed to grab it before being knocked away. Rolling to the center of the room she rose to her feet and glared at the whip in her smoldering hand.

"I know I'm not your master," she said as the reaper closed in on her, "but I ask you for your help. Vampire Killer!"

Suddenly the whip glowed in her hand and an enormous pillar of light engulfed both her and the reaper. Her eyes widened as the reaper was ravaged with pain. She knew what this power was, but she just could not believe the whip was doing it for her.

"Now, seal!" she shouted.

Once more the spell she called upon surrounded the reaper with chains, but unlike the last time they held in place as he drifted motionlessly in the air.

"Once more, seal!" she shouted again and drew a sealing circle in the air.

With her seal successful Serenity wrapped the Vampire Killer in her shirt and bolted for the door. She would only have roughly five minutes before the reaper broke free of the seal and came after her and the others. With luck they would be out of the castle and ready to go by the time she reached them, if not they would all die.

Outside the castle Nathan and the others were just crossing the bridge when they felt and large concentration of energy from the castle.

"What is that?" Hugh asked as they paused and looked behind them.

"It feels like the Vampire Killer," Simon replied in wonder, "but that's impossible, the Vampire Killer is right here at my side."

Urging the group forward Nathan stated, "Remember Simon, you're from a different time, so I'm sure there are more then one hunter whip. If we would have been aloud to bring our weapons you would see that I have one as well."

Nathan remained silent as he and the others continued off into the distance carrying Richter. He did not tell them that he felt the power coming from the whip itself, and that there was no one in the throne room that should have been able to use it. Even with the Vampire Killer in his possession in his own time, after he became a vampire the whip had become useless to him.

"Nathan, up ahead," Hugh said pointing, "that's where we wait for Serenity."

"Yes," he replied, "any further and she won't make it to us in time."

They put Richter down and turned back towards the castle. They could all feel the seal being put in place. Now it was a matter of Serenity getting out of the castle and to them before the Time Reaper broke free.

"That girl," Alucard started, "she's a special case isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked carefully.

Alucard turned to him, "She's a vampire, yet she can use the Vampire Killer to its full capability. Is she a Belmont?"

"No," he replied, "she's a…" then stopped.

"I see," he said simply.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. At least Alucard would not force information out of him when he knew it might change the present. He did not want him to know their family name for fear that when they met in the years to come he would react differently, which in turn might cause his father to act suspicious.

In the distance they could see Serenity emerge from the castle. Her speed was well matched, as the reaper had not yet been able to break free of the seal.

"Saint Germain!" Nathan called, "We are ready!"

Silence, and then Saint Germain called back, _"Not yet. If you bring Richter through time like that he will most likely turn against us. You need to wake him up and inform him of the situation, only then can I open the portal safely."_

"Great," he grimaced as he watched his sister near.

"Richter, Richter!" Hugh shouted as he shook him by the shoulders, "You need to wake up! We need you're help!"

"Hugh, that's not going to work," Nathan said bending down.

Nathan lightly slapped Richter's cheeks, but he did not so much as stir. He shook him hard once, and then slapped him again a little harder, but still nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Serenity gasped as she came to a stop next to them.

"He won't get up," Nathan replied, "Saint Germain said he can't open the portal and bring us back without Richter being fully alert and aware of our situation.

Serenity joined her brother and Hugh on the ground, "I thought as much, he's afraid of what Richter might do, and the fact that the very passage of time while he is unconscious could very well drive him mad."

Thinking hard Serenity slapped Richter's face with such force the others thought she had snapped his neck. The sharpness of the slap stirred him, and soon his blue eyes were looking up at Serenity and the others.


	5. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Richter Belmont**

"What…" Richter began as he struggled to sit up.

A sharp pain racked his body, and he grasped at his chest. Serenity tried to sooth him, but he hit her hand away. His blue eyes were like shards of ice piercing into each of them before stopping on Simon.

"We don't have time for this," Hugh began, but stopped short as Richter stood up and glared at his ancestor.

"Simon Belmont?" he questioned.

Simon nodded, but made no reply. Their time was slowly running out, and any confrontation or misspoken words could be the end of them, so he allowed the others a chance to speak.

"Richter, listen I know how this looks, but we need to hurry," Nathan explained, but was cut short.

"I care not," he replied harshly, "I demand to know what happened."

Shaking his head Alucard came forward, "Be still Richter, you are free of the curse, of that I am certain. Hear these people out, and listen well. They…require your assistance."

Richter regarded him a cold stare, but nodded his head. At first they did not know how to begin. Simon had reacted harshly to them at first, but not to the extent Richter was. His very eyes put each of them on edge, and they needed to choose their words swiftly, but carefully if they were to gain his aid.

"Hugh, Nathan, and I are from a different era," Serenity began carefully, "1930 to be exact," when Richter's appearance remained unchanged she continued, "We were sought out by a man named Saint Germain. He told us that in order to banish Dracula forever we would need the help of hunters from the past. He sent us to get Simon first, and then here to retrieve you."

At this Richter laughed, "My family has been fighting against Dracula for generations, what makes you think brining us together will make a difference, vampire?"

Serenity could not hide her surprise, "You…," she shook her head, "If we fought him together then we would prevail against him."

"The others would just get in the way," he replied coldly, "If one fell the others would be distracted, and no matter how many warriors you gathered together each one would be wiped out."

She did not know what she could say to change his mind. In truth what he said was true, if even one of their allies fell in battle the others would be distracted at the loss, and then Dracula would have no trouble killing them all. Nathan and Hugh remained silent as well as their minds raced trying to think of a way to win him over. If they could just get him to come with them now, then they could discuss the matter fully safe in their own time.

It was Alucard that broke the silence, "Richter, would you rather step aside and do nothing at all? Even though what you said is accurate, if you had the chance to fight along side your ancestors wouldn't you want to fight against him together?"

Simon stepped forward and stated, "If you would rather do nothing you have no right to use the Belmont name."

Richter looked at him with pure anger. It lingered there for a moment before his eyes calmed for the first time since he awoke. He took a deep breath of cool air and turned to look back at the castle.

"What of Maria?" he asked.

"I will make sure she is looked after," Alucard replied, "but she will not be happy of the fact that you left."

Richter laughed, "No, I suppose she wouldn't be," he turned to face Serenity, "Alright, I'll go with you. I no longer possess my whip, but,"

"Oh," she interrupted, "here."

She unraveled her shirt and held the Vampire Killer before him. They could see the pain she was experiencing while holding the legendary whip, and Richter took it from her hastily.

"How are you able to hold onto the whip?" Richter asked in amazement.

"You are a vampire, yet…" Simon began in wonder, but broke off.

Serenity shook her head and replied, "I don't know. What I do know is that it saved me when I was trying to seal the Time Reaper. Without it I probably would have been killed."

_"Truly amazing," _Saint Germain called to them.

Richter looked up at the empty sky in question, but did not have time to question what he had heard. A sudden heaviness swept over them, and behind them the very castle began to shake.

"No time for questions!" Nathan yelled, "Saint Germain, hurry and bring us back!"

Without a pause the portal appeared before them. Even with the danger of being stopped by the Time Reaper the group of hunters turned towards Alucard.

"Take care of her," Richter stated holding his Vampire Killer before him.

Alucard nodded, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I swear it."

"Adrian," Serenity began and took a deep breath, "I promise we will meet again. We will stop Dracula, I swear my very life on it."

Alucard's eyes gleamed at the mention of his true name as he nodded. Serenity lingered for a moment longer before she stepped through the portal. Simon, Hugh, and Richter followed. Nathan nodded at him, and then he too was gone. Looking back to the castle he heard a blood-chilling roar, and then all was still.

"You certainly took your time," Saint Germain said once everyone had stepped through the portal.

"Hey," Hugh said sinking down on a bench, "be glad we came back at all."

Zed clapped his hands as he walked over to them, "Well done, you actually managed to be successful in your mission."

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"Now the story can begin," Saint Germain stated, "What needs to be done now is a trial of trust."

Serenity joined Hugh on the bench as she questioned, "A trial of trust?"

"Exactly," Saint Germain replied, "right now Simon and Richter trust the three of you very little. You took them away from their eras, and this is going to be a trivial time for them. You all need to train and converse amongst yourselves, build up your alliance, and start forming a true hunter organization."

"Wait a minute," Simon said coming forward, "You said we were brought together to destroy Dracula, not form a hunter organization."

"Do you think Lord Dracula could be so easily defeated?" Zed questioned, "Lord Dracula has eons of experience. He has come back time and again. The five of you just recently became aquatinted. If you fought against him now you would all surely die."

Simon was about to reply when Serenity broke in, "No, he's right. If we want to banish Dracula for good we're going to have to learn to work together, to trust one another."

"You are no where near ready," Saint Germain concluded, "and…with how things are looking…"

"No," Zed interrupted, "you fool you can't mean go back in?!"

Saint Germain stared at him, "They have to, if I can get them back in without,"

"No!" Zed yelled

Nathan got in between them and asked, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Your numbers are too few," Saint Germain replied and turned away from him.

When he remained silent Serenity stood up slowly, "You mean travel back in time again?"

"Are you insane?!" Hugh shouted, "That thing almost killed us all and you want to sent us back again?!"

Saint Germain was about to retort when Serenity stated, "Enough, he's right," when she received silence she continued, "I admit three vampires and two legendary hunters would be a formidable group to go against him, but Saint Germain said we needed an army, not a group."

"Yes Serenity," Saint Germain said, "I would not ask you to go back so soon, in fact it would be wise not to travel back in time for a few years at the very least. You need to save your strength, and prepare for Dracula's return."

"He's coming?" Simon questioned, "When?"

"Don't," Zed broke in.

Shaking his head Saint Germain replied, "I can't tell you that, it would meddle too much with the timeline. He is coming soon, but you will have time to prepare for him. Now I must leave you. Remember what I have said, and be on guard. As I said before the Time Reaper will leave you be, but there are other things hunting you now."

Turing to leave Saint Germain was just opening the door when Nathan called after him, "What of Simon and Richter?"

Turning his head Saint Germain questioned, "What about them?"

"We will not age, but will they?" he replied, "It would be a little pointless to wait to fight against Dracula if they would continue to age."

"Have no fear of that," he replied with a smile, "when they came through the portal I put a spell over them. They will not age a single day as long as they are in your era, and when this little war with Dracula is over I will return them to their own time, if they choose to return."

With that Saint Germain left followed shortly by Zed. The Graves' siblings and Hugh were a little awkward in receiving guests in their relatively new home, but after a quick conversation Simon and Richter were each given their own rooms. The following night Serenity traveled with Simon to the abandoned village and obtained a wagon full of furniture and other furnishings for their home. When they returned the Belmonts helped Serenity, Nathan, and Hugh continue the building of their home.

After the fourth day of their arrival Simon and Richter had grown accustomed to living with the vampires that called themselves hunters. They had begun to train with them, and found it a little odd to have three hunter whips in their presence instead of just one. After the third week Simon and Richter were proud to hear the word family being uttered in what was thought to be silence between Nathan, Hugh, and Serenity.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"It's not going to work," Zed said simply as he and Saint Germain watched the hunters during a training exercise.

"You would be surprised," he replied with a smile.

Zed shook his head, "He's going to be on guard. He will kill them if he finds them sneaking around again."

Saint Germain laughed, "What makes you think he will realize they are traveling though time? The only reason he noticed this time was because of,"

"Yes, I gathered as much," Zed interrupted, "How many are you planning on giving them before you will tell them that they are "ready"?"

"Enough," he replied, "in any case they will not be ready for some time. I can only hope that Lord Dracula will be entertained enough to want to play my game for a little while."

Zed regarded him with interest, "There is something else you are after, isn't there? Lord Dracula never posed a threat to you before, he still doesn't. He doesn't even know we exist, let alone care enough to seek us out once he discovers the two Belmonts."

"Only time will tell if I will be able to set my plans in motion," he replied with a smile, "I hope that, for their sake, they will see this through to the end."

"It's _him _isn't it?" Zed questioned coldly, "You are really going to be fool enough to challenge him?"

Saint Germain laughed once more, "I won't be the one to challenge him. That's what I have them for."

"I see," Zed stated, "so that's your play. I sometimes wonder if all this traveling through time has made you insane."

"I wonder that myself," he said.


End file.
